


and i feel fine

by ohgod



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohgod/pseuds/ohgod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The other night I dreamt of knives, continental drift divide --</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i feel fine

They stood, forehead to forehead; their hands, cupping the other’s neck, pressing, maybe too tight, breaths mingled between their parted mouths.

She needed quiet, in this moment. The world had been saved, but much of hers had been ended. The party thrummed joyously, _she_ thrummed joyously. The PA system had been hooked to somebody’s music library, and the entire base was humming with bass ( _doin it harder better faster stronger_ ). There was moonshine in canteens, and a sheet of tabs made its way around, accompanied by giggles. All of the dark corners -- and some of the lit ones -- were occupied. So were the bathrooms.

A great deal of her wanted to stay here, right here, in the center of the cafeteria, and learn what it was like to really dance with someone, if she hadn’t just hours ago.

But she didn’t understand how anyone could cry, could wail, and laugh at the same time, in front of _others_.

“Hey,” Raleigh said, just as she thought to ask, “Let’s get out of here.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked, in perfect unison, soles clanking at the same time. “Was thinkin your room,” Raleigh admitted, sheepishly, “I, uh. Got some dirty underwear lying around.”

Mako folded her lips around her giggles: “How appealing.”

He flushed as they rounded the corner onto her hall, throwing his hands up in front of his shoulders. “Look, I just didn wan you to walk in and boom! My delicates, not so delicate.” Mako had narrowed her eyes and thinned her lips, instead of laughing in a delighted shock. Raleigh frowned, nudged her with his elbow: “Hey, c’mon, I don’t, I mean, I don’t even know, if that’s how it is, you know, the Drift can be -- it’s just intense, and I’m not tryn to push you into anything, hell, maybe that’s not even what we are, you know, together, or -- ”

“Do you hear that?” She asked, very quietly.

He immediately stopped, listening.

There was a soft, wet series of sounds, issuing directly from the alcove of the entrance of Mako’s quarters.

It had to be a horrible coincidence, that it sounded just like a kaiju’s throat glands swelling, and there was absolutely no way, no way _on earth_ it could be, it could be, but their fingertips touched, instantly, as their breath cut away.

And then it became awful for entirely different reasons.

“Hey -- ”

Mako registered the voice as Dr. Geiszler’s, and she took a deep inhale, clenching Raleigh’s hand. If part of a specimen escaped --

“Hey, hey, _Hermann_ , uh, I mean, wait, like, your leg, um. I mean, your leg, if your leg can’t, oh my god, jesus, okay, so, but. Jesus.”

“Newton, I am simply kneeling.”

Raleigh had figured Dr. Gottlieb was probably more plant than man, when it came to sex. He’d bud. Maybe drop a few spores, here or there, if he wasn’t running any important experiments. But plants definitely didn’t whisper like, like that, man. Hell, most men didn’t.

“You’re also,” There was an audible, painful swallow, “Okay, sorry, past tense, you undid my, I mean, I just never, I mean, I’d never thought you’d. Any of it, but -- I never thought you’d be on your. I mean, it’s not like I didn’t think you hadn’t punched the ol v-card at some point, uh, but, _oh_ ,” And Dr. Geiszler’s voice cracked mid-shudder.

“Hm,” Dr. Gottlieb replied, thoughtfully, as there was a tiny clink of metal and louder rasp of denim against skin.

“Mako,” Raleigh whispered, in a horrified rush.

She put a finger to her lips, assessing their situation with a despairing grimace. They both looked to the thick heels of their Jaeger suits and, necks twisting at the same time, to the stretch of hallway behind them.

Dr. Geiszler’s words sharpened at the edges, sharpened to venomous scared-stiff quills, and he sulkily threw out, “I know, uh, I know you saw my, like, lily white snow-driven _girlhood_ or whatever in the Drift, but, like, could you -- could you stop staring? What? Do you need a one oh one, I mean, c’mon, it’s the twenty-first century, and -- ”

“I am staring,” Dr. Gottlieb replied, only slightly snappish, “Because your prick is the most delicious swell of pink,” And whatever punctuated the remark caused Dr. Geiszler to groan, “And I am going to taste you now, with your permission.”

“Oh, well, hah, ahm, great, uh, permission, um, permission granted, you just go oh my god, _Hermann_ , holy shit, you’re, we’re, this is, like, this is, _you’re_ the fucking rock star, rock star of _blowjobs_ , I am getting a _rock star blowjob_ \-- ”

Mako and Raleigh, grimly, nodded at one another, hands clasped.

She took the first step backwards, and the fuck of metal on concrete was lost in Dr. Geiszler’s increasingly loud praise (“Haha, I, I knew your mouth could be good for something, OH, shit, yeah, suck on it, that’s -- that’s amazing, you’re, you’re brilliant, you’re _brilliant, oh --_ ”).

They began to move backward, in inches.

“Fuck, I wish I had my cock,” Dr. Geiszler panted. Raleigh blinked, foot coming down a little harder as he glanced down in bewilderment at his own groin. Mako, hysterically, giggled behind her hand.

A sound behind them snuffed any glimmer of hope.

Chief Choi, whistling cheerfully, swung his arms as he hustled down the hallway: “Victory DnD, victory DnD. Hey, Mako, Raleigh. Not at the party?” He swerved around them, just approaching the alcove.

“Chief Choi,” Mako hissed; “Tendo!” Raleigh growled.

Mako lunged forward to grab their technician.

Mako missed.

Chief Choi passed the alcove, still singing his nonsense chant.

Mako, arms wheeling, pitched forward.

“I think this is what an aneurysm feels like, this is dying, you’re, you’re like cardiac arrest, really pissy, British cardiac arrest, and I -- ” Dr. Geiszler was keening.

Raleigh rushed forward to pull Mako upright.

Raleigh tripped on the Jaeger suit’s clownish shoes.

“I’ve loved you too,” Dr. Gottlieb murmured, as Mako and Raleigh crashed at the bottom of her alcove.

Chief Choi turned off the hall, twenty feet ahead of them.

Mako pressed her face firmly into the dirty floor, and Raleigh hid his in her hair.

There was a rasp of denim against skin and a tinier clink of metal. Dr. Gottlieb cleared his throat and intoned, like a bored lecturer, “Ranger Becket. Miss -- excuse me, Ranger Mako,” He paused: “Excuse me once more, Ranger Mori. How are you, after the end of the world?”

Mako looked up, out of one eye.

Dr. Gottlieb patted a handkerchief to his mouth and chin, while Dr. Geiszler, flushed, banged his head back against her door. He had his hand over his labmate’s, atop the cane. Dr. Gottlieb, who had two bright spots of color high on his cheeks, absently stroked his thumb over their sweaty fingers.

“We’re, uh. We’re just fine. Feeling great. Yep.” Raleigh grinned, all teeth.

“Killer. So, uh, Hermann, uh, fuck, Dr. Gottlieb and I are just, going d-d-d-down, in, INSIDE, we’re just going inside, papers and shit, you know, science stuff, uh, equations to, to balance,” Dr. Geiszler was fumbling around his pocket for his key, desperately.

Mako took pity on him: “Dr. Geiszler -- “

“Aw, Mako, I told you, it’s _Newt_ \-- ”

“Newt, that’s ... that’s my room.”

The scientists looked at each other.

Newt broke first, giggling in hiccups against Dr. Gottlieb’s shoulder. A sly, shy smile twitched at Dr. Gottlieb’s red mouth, and he touched his forehead to the crown of Dr. Geiszler’s head. “Of course it is, Ranger Mako. Mori. Our mistake. I would blame the drift with the Kaiju or a lack of sleep, but truthfully that moonshine is quite excellent. We will be,” He cleared his throat again, his ears nearly purple, “On our way.”

They hobbled down the steps together, Newt’s arm steadying his partner.

As they staggered down the hall, Dr. Gottlieb whispered, “I had the sense _I_ would be the one to, to go inside, so to say.”

“Fuck yeah!” Newt yelped, punching the air.

“Jesus Christ, we can STILL HEAR YOU,” Raleigh shouted, palms covering his face. Mako leaned against her railing, wide-eyed but flinching through a great grin.

Tendo passed by them in another few minutes, a thick piece of cardboard under his arm. He threw a couple dice up and caught them expertly. “Easiest two hundred I’ve ever made,” He announced with a huge smirk: “Just had to wait ten months for it. You guys should come back, join the campaign!”

“Yes,” They said at the same time. Mako wiped some tears from the corners of her eyes, unsure whether she had been weeping or laughing. Or both. Both might be an option, she supposed.

They leapt the stairs simultaneously, hands joined again.

(No one could understand why Raleigh paled and Mako laughed when anyone asked why Doctors Gottlieb and Geiszler were absent from the celebrations. Marshall Hansen, grinning, paid out two hundred dollars to the chief of his mission control, who promised to use it on the wedding registry and pushed two dragons onto the board.)

**Author's Note:**

> From [this prompt](http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/350.html?thread=684126#t684126), which is obviously over at the LJ _Pacific Rim_ kink meme.
> 
> Clearly, my brain has a bad habit of ignoring bits of prompts and adding others.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
